When erecting a scaffold, each level is typically completed before moving up to construct the next level. This may involve moving large quantities of scaffold equipment up hundreds of feet horizontally along a level, until that level is completed. A lead erector in a scaffold crew typically has to move along the length of a scaffold prior to installation of fall protection equipment (e.g., guard rails, gates, etc.). Many companies mandate total or 100% tie-off, meaning the erector must have the hook to his fall arrest harness attached to an anchor point 100% of the time. This can typically be accomplished by using hooks for each harness and hooking each one to an anchor point further down the scaffold run, then returning back and unhooking the first hook from the first anchor point. If the worker neglects to tie off, or ties off to an anchor point that cannot take the load imposed by a fall, the worker is vulnerable to injury.
A lead erector in a scaffold crew typically stands on a scaffold before the installation of any fall protection or arrest devices (e.g., guard rails, gates, etc.). Traditionally, such individuals (e.g., lead erectors) used lanyards hooks attached to fall arrest harnesses or the like to any available (and not necessarily suitable) anchor or securing point. Such anchoring points included the scaffold itself, the building adjacent to which the scaffold was typically positioned, or the like, with the intent being to use this point as a fall arrest anchor. However, buildings may not have suitable anchor points, that is, anchor points that can be accessed from the scaffold itself. Moreover, the scaffold itself is typically not designed to serve as a fall arrest anchor, anchor point, or anchor structure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a safe yet convenient to use fall arrest anchoring assembly. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide for an assembly that can be incorporated into scaffolds themselves, providing automatic, continuous tie-off. Ideally, such a fall arrest system or assembly would provide a fall arrest anchor point that could allow tying off in advance of a lead erector climbing on a scaffold assembly, or up to a next level of the assembly. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the assembly were easy to use, for example by providing for easy installation (e.g., during engagement or disengagement of the assembly).